SAINT ROMANCE
by Mary-Dreams
Summary: Fics de Kamijo,, el principe de la musica visual opinion mia, claro sobre un romance... y la interaccion de dos personas mas de su circulo de amistades Juka y Kaya.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Romance

Saint Romance

**Capitulo 1: **

Respiro Profundamente el aire que rodeaba su cuerpo, de un peso diferente, aromas densos, algo que nunca había podido encontrar o al menos notar. Era un ambiente y un aire distinto. No estaba ya en América, estaba físicamente y realmente parada en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón.

-He tenido que hacer trámites demasiados extensos para estar aquí.

-Bienvenida a Japón, espero que tu estadía sea placentera.

-Gracias, Mayumi n-n

-¿Y a encontraste donde alojarte?

-Sip por eso no te preocupes. He encontrado un sitio muy tranquilo donde quedarme.

-Me alegro mucho. Bueno ahora debo ir al otro andén a esperar a mis clientes.

-¿Preparas algo importante?

-Versailles acaba de llegar de uno de sus conciertos.

-¿Versailles?

-Así es. Que tengas una buena estadía! Cuídate!

-Gracias.

Vio alejarse con paciencia a aquella mujer asiática tan comprometida con su trabajo y tan poco cercana que conoció por la red y con la cual entablo una amistad banal casi por conveniencia, era una buena fuente para conocer a esa persona que tanta gracia le hacia en el mundo, el cual definitivamente debía ser parte de su vida, quisiera el destino o no.

-¿Señorita?

-Perdón, a Akasaka, por favor.

En Akasaka, cerca del estadio nacional y a paso de los museos de Tokio había alquilado un pequeño departamento mientras encontraba algo mejor y la situación económica mejorara. No era la gran cosa vista desde la calle, un edificio bastante lúgubre de aspecto terrorífico no conveniente para una mujer sola.

-Este lugar… no se ve tan mal.-Dijo abriendo la puerta principal y encontrándose con un panorama no tan desalentador. De algo debía sacrificarse para estar en aquel lejano país en busca de oportunidades.

Hace unos meses, la idea de llegar a Japón sonaba imposible, pero aventurarse y aceptar una propuesta alentadora sin una superficie sólida donde atenerse le había hecho parecer una persona sin razonamiento ante todo aquel que le había conocido antes de partir, pero sabia muy bien las consecuencias de su decisión y eran dos situaciones que podrían realizarse "ser capaz de superarse o definitivamente fracasar" Ninguna de las dos opciones que le esperaban le infundaban temor, más bien eran material para sostenerla de una imaginaria y débil hebra de hilo. Bastante lejana a la realidad, y sentándose en los sillones que venían incluidos en el precio pensó que tal vez había una pequeña posibilidad de conocer a ese hombre tan afamado y hermoso que en sus sueños había imaginado tan perfecto y cautivante, teniendo un boleto seguro para llegar a él podría quizás hacer realidad ese deseo y comenzar desde cero su propia historia de amor, pero… llegar a enamorarle… claramente no estaba dentro de todas sus posibilidades.

-Bonjour!-Saludo Kamijo vistiendo de un largo abrigo negro con claros signos de agotamiento.

-Bienvenidos a casa.

-Me voy a dormir, nos vemos en la semana.-Se despidió Hizaki directo a su transporte, y así también lo hicieron Yuki y Teru quienes prácticamente se dejaron desvanecer en los brazos de los cómodos asientos. En cambio Jasmine se quedo al lado de su manager mientras Kamijo aclaraba algunas situaciones con su equipaje.

-Y entonces le dijo eso… no sabia si reírme de el o golpearlo! Fue un tipo bastante desencajado para sus comentarios, pero Kamijo supo ponerle en su lugar.

-Siempre hay gente desagradable en los viajes.

-Ey, Mayumi-san, ¿Ha hablado Kaya?

-Ah, si lo ha hecho, también ha llamado Juka.

-Este 31 hay que estar preparados.

-Una noche mas de Node of scherzo… primero debemos ensayar…

-Tenemos un mes! Relájate!

-Nos vemos para el ensayo.

-Kamijo… relájate!

-Lo intentare!

¿Cómo podría una mujer conocer a Kamijo? Cómo hablarle o encontrar ese lado amable para conquistarle… era un secreto tan inmenso llegar a alguien como él y muchas habían intentado, y es más cada paso que el daba encontraba un rostro que sonrientemente intentaba llamar su atención, pero a sus ojos nada era realmente verdadero. El era el hombre que una vez conoció el amor y que en sus propias letras murió y nada por consiguiente sería igual que antes, eso lo había jurado por su propia vida.

-Tengo pensado celebrar en grande este 31 después del live, ¡Que les parece?.Pregunto su manager viendo a sus chicos sentados tras sus escritorios muy pensativos después de una semana de descanso y proyectos por analizar.

-A mi me parece bien, quiero divertirme muchísimo.-Dijo Teru bastante sonriente y relajado.

-Un poco de distracción no esta mal, pero… que no sea mas de un día, debemos estar pensando en otras cosas.

-Tranquilo Kamijo, todo el staff quiere relajarse y disfrutar de una fiesta elegante!

-Entonces no hay problema.

-Tengo todo calculado!

Armar una fiesta era algo que a Mayumi le emocionaba tanto como un propio live donde debía preparar todo perfectamente para que sus chicos disfrutaran al máximo un momento de distracción antes de eventuales sesiones fotográficas y entrevistas para las diferentes revistas del medio musical. Era el tiempo preciso para cumplir con esta distracción con una fiesta elegante llena de glamour.

-Si, puedes venir…-Escribió Mayumi en su ventana de myspace.

-Entonces estaré allí- Escribió guardando gradualmente su emoción.

-Veras qué es una fiesta de famosos, será divertido después del concierto.

-Tu mundo debe ser todo glamour, no?

-No… o quizás… bueno, nos vemos ese día!!

-Nos vemos!

…. Mayumi se ha desconectado…………………

-Vaya…. Ni siquiera tengo muebles e iré a una fiesta de famosos…-Dijo mirando el pequeño departamento completamente vacío.-Pero conoceré a Kamijo… eso si que vale por todo aunque sea solo una triste noche…

31 de Octubre del 2007

Node of scherzo

(Después del Live)

-Vaya… que hermoso lugar…-Dijo elevando su mirada al gran edificio donde se celebraba la fiesta rodeado de jardines.

-¿Clou?

-Ayako.

-Hola! Mayumi me contó que habías llegado ya a Japón. Un gusto en conocerte.-Dijo extendiendo su mano.

-El gusto es mío.

-Pues entremos a la fiesta. Hay muchos chicos guapos por aquí, estoy segura que encontraras al amor de tu vida en este lugar.

-Pero… como sabes?

-Nada es mejor que aprender del idioma que de la boca sensual de un hombre japonés. Si quieres te presento algunos candidatos.

-No! Yo no quiero un novio ahora. Mis prioridades son otras, claro que si se presenta algo interesante… no dudare en enamorarme.

-Bien dicho. Pero si llegas a ver algo interesante esta noche, avísame para que no elijas a la persona menos oportuna.

-Esta bien, te haré caso.

Todo era deslumbrante. El salón principal era elegante y adornado con un toque francés del siglo 18. Las personas presentes parecían distinguidas, todos hablando y sonriendo de manera alegre totalmente despreocupados. Se sentía como el punto negro de la fiesta aunque nadie lo notase.

-Un brindis por todos los que trabajaron para hacer posible este éxito!-Dijeron en una expresión encantadora llamando la atención de quienes alzando la mirada y su copa sonreían ante la distinguida apariencia de un príncipe.

-¿El es Kamijo?-Se preguntó alzando la mirada y encontrándose con el príncipe de cualquier cuento de hadas, siendo admirado por todos como un hermoso astro del firmamento.

-Salud por ustedes!-Dijo nuevamente sonriendo de manera encantadora ante cientos de miradas.

Estar en ese lugar frente a Kamijo era algo que nunca había imaginado posible antes de pisar tierra oriental. Mayumi se lo había dicho, esa noche conocería a esa persona, pero no imaginaba que tan apocalíptico sería admirarlo… su corazón lo gritaba… eran ganas de salir de ese sueño maravilloso y despertar bruscamente.

-Kamijo, ven aquí, debes ver esto…-Dijo Mayumi sacándolo de la vista de todos para seguir con una reunión privada en aquel segundo piso que los separaba.

-Clou, ten una copa de champaña.

-Gracias, Ayako.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto al verle tan nerviosa.

-Es que… No Pensé que él seria tan hermoso.

-¿Te refieres a Kamijo?

-Si.

-¿Quieres que te lo presente?

-No! No…

-Vamos al segundo piso, Mayumi esta preguntando por ti.

-Pero…

-Vamos, te divertirás más con nosotros.

Trágico o suerte. Pudiesen llamarle de cualquier manera pero lo que estaba sucediendo era realmente importante. Se dejaba guiar por la escalera hasta el segundo piso. Paso al lado de los guardias del brazo de una de las personas más cercanas a Kamijo. Estaba su corazón latiendo tan deprisa que quería escapar, pero ya cuando lo había decidido era demasiado arde. Estaba frente a Versailles.

-Ya estas aquí! Pensé que te habías ido!-Dijo Mayumi abrazándola.

-Yo… estaba por irme.

-Ni siquiera han pasado 20 minutos desde que comenzó la fiesta.-Rió Hizaki tomando algún brebaje extraño que Teru había mezclado.

-Bueno, te presentare a mis chicos, ven aquí. Queridos míos, quiero presentarle a una amiga americana.

Los ojos mas hermosos de todo el planeta se habían fijado en ella mientras Mayumi le presentaba de una forma tan amistosa que le daba miedo.

-¿Es tu amiga?-Pregunto Kamijo viéndole fijamente, el primer choque de miradas en una velada.

-Soy Clou, es un placer conocerles.-Se presento así misma recordando las películas, series y mangas que había tenido oportunidad de ver en su vida.

-Que linda.-Dijo Hizaki sonriendo.

-Es un placer, yo… soy Kamijo.-Dijo el príncipe de sus sueños haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-El placer es mío…

-Vamos a sentarnos juntas para platicar un poco.-Dijo Mayumi indicándole el camino a la mesa a su invitada mientras Kamijo le seguía con la mirada.

-¿Kamijo? ¿Algo interesante?-Pregunto Juka apareciendo en la planta alta junto a Kaya.

-Si… lo hay.-Respondió sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-Woo una extranjera!-Exclamo Kaya viendo la mesa de Mayumi.-Que hermosa!

-¿Dónde?

-Ahí con Mayumi y Ayako.

Juka fijo su mirada hasta aquella mesa y sorpresivamente toda la habitación se ilumino./

**Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: "Príncipes Japoneses"**

La conversación entre Mayumi y Ayako la mantenían demasiado ocupada como para dar un vistazo alrededor y encontrar nuevamente la mirada de Kamijo aunque si pudiese sentiría pavor y no podría mantener una sonrisa frente a él.

-¿Clou?

-Eh?

-¿Estabas escuchando?

-No, perdón!

-Quería decirte que aquí hay un joven apuesto que quiere conocerte.-Dijo Ayako tomándole de los hombros para que volteara.

-Kamijo?-Se pregunto antes de voltear y ver a un delgado joven de pelo plateado muy sonriente.

-Mi nombre es Juka, es un placer.

-Juka... Mi nombre es Clou, mucho gusto.-Dijo sonriéndole de manera encantadora.

-El gusto es mío.

-Y... viste la presentación?

-No pude. Lo siento.

-Quizás para la próxima puedas ir.-Dijo Ayako apoyándose en la espalda de Juka.

-Me encantaría.

-A mi también...-Dijo Juka embelesado.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Mañana tengo una entrevista y si no duermo lo suficiente no podré siquiera levantarme.

-Estaremos en contacto querida Clou, verdad?

-Claro que si. Mayumi, Ayako, gracias por invitarme, se los agradezco mucho.-Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No es nada. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?

-No hace falta., Ayako, tomaré un taxi.

-No es la manera más segura para que una dama se vaya a estas horas de la noche.-Dijo Kamijo sosteniendo una copa.

-Kamijo tiene razón.

-Nada es seguro para una dama.-Dijo Juka.-Yo te llevare.

-De verdad, yo puedo irme...

-No seas testaruda. Llámanos cuando llegues a casa. Juka, cuídala bien.

-Lo haré.

Fue conducida hasta un vehiculo por un joven japonés bien parecido que intentaba ser amable pese a su torpe habilidad al caminar con ella a su lado.

-¿Y te ha gustado Japón?

-Si, aunque hay algunos términos que no conozco del idioma.

-Invenciones...

-Puede ser.

-Y vienes con alguien a vivir... a Japón?-Pregunto con curiosidad y nerviosismo.

-No, vine sola.-Respondió viendo con minuciosidad como le temblaban las manos.

-Debe ser duro estar sola en un país como este.

-Si, pero fue mi decisión.

-Llegamos.

-Gracias por traerme.-Agradeció sonriendo.

-No es problema. Ah... y...-Dijo nervioso sacando su teléfono.-¿Tienes teléfono?

-Si.

-Entonces anota el mío, por si necesitas algo puedes llamarme.

-¿De verdad?

-Si...

-Gracias.

-Es un placer.

Juka estaba bastante nervioso, y como no estarlo si ella era la chica que había soñado todo este tiempo, o al menos eso creía mientras le miraba amablemente partir hacia un pequeño edificio a un costado de la calle. Sonrientemente, aquella musa le despidió con una seña mientras desaparecía de su vista.

Cuando por fin entró a su departamento y antes de que encendiera las luces su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Solo quería saber si llegaste bien.

-Juka... Llegue bien. Gracias.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

A la misma hora, pero en un lugar diferente, Kamijo estaba intentando no provocar demasiado entusiasmo entre las jóvenes asiáticas que se amontonaban a su alrededor para obtener una palabra o una sonrisa, ya estaba bastante cansado como para soportar coquetas insinuaciones juveniles. El príncipe, debía regresar a su castillo. Despidiéndose de uno que otro amigo abandonó el palacio moderno en su carruaje de vidrios polarizados con destino a su guarida en uno de los más prestigiosos rascacielos de Tokio. A esas alturas, su mente confundida solo recordaba una leve mirada hacia los recuerdos. Estaba sumido entre la realidad y la resignación.

Aunque eran las cinco de la mañana no pudo dormir siquiera un segundo. Toda la noche pensando en la fiesta, la música aun sonando en sus recuerdos y las voces entremezcladas ocultando la suave dulzura de una en especial. Recordaba esa elegante reverencia, majestuosamente perfecto, sus labios... su mirada iluminada por una bella sonrisa y un especial toque de elegantes rasgos orientales. El color de su piel... todo en el era perfecto y olvidarlo sería un crimen. Cuando la luz del sol comenzó a entrar en la habitación tristemente desocupada su corazón se ilumino y una sonrisa traviesa le hizo estremecerse. Lograría verlo una vez más aunque tuviera que arrodillarse frente a Mayumi... Kamijo no se escaparía su capacidad para imaginar una vida juntos.

-Tengo la manía de hacer las cosas mal.-Dijo ordenando sus maletas.-No tengo ni siquiera una mesa.-Dijo luego revisando las habitaciones y sintiéndose tan miserable que ni siquiera el recuerdo de un príncipe perfecto podía esfumar.

Con un leve suspiro cerró las cortinas, tomo su bolso y salió a caminar por las calles del centro de la ciudad, con su aire de extranjera y su risita divertida, sintiéndose como un espécimen exótico a quien todos miraban, aun cuando era ella la impresionada por la moda tan andrógena que se veía en las calles como algo natural. Para ese día tenía planeado una visita a algunas tiendas de liquidación que pudiese encontrar para adquirir algún mueble para comenzar a llenar los espacios vacíos de su nuevo hogar. A esa hora de la mañana no era precisamente la única persona que quería adquirir algo. Cientos, por no exagerar la cifra, caminaban por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio con bolsos de compras caminando a su lado y haciéndole casi imposible el paso. No estaba acostumbrada a tanto transito en una avenida, menos que le empujaran como si se tratara de un papel y aunque sabia japonés, el que le gritaran algún improperio con términos que no conocía era casi apocalíptico.

-Voy camino a la agencia. No te preocupes.-Dijo Kamijo colando el teléfono móvil mientras era conducido por un chofer por las calles principales en un vehiculo casi blindado con vidrios que no dejaban ver mas que el reflejo del exterior.

Junto al semáforo de una de las calles se detuvieron esperando la luz verde, a un extremo, una joven miraba los altos edificios con una cámara en mano. Se sentía tan poderosa y fascinada que no había pensado en cierta posibilidad de ser abordada por extraños seres del inframundo dotados de maldad con rostros desfigurados que mas se asemejaban a demonios. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Kamijo que cruzando las piernas intento bajar el vidrio mientras encendía a la vez un cigarro.

-Gracias por la cámara, señorita.-Dijo un hombre alto y obeso quitándole de las manos su preciado instrumento de diversión.

-Mi cámara!-Dijo en español casi furioso, pero no podía hacer nada ante seres tan patéticos, según su buen criterio, era mejor perder unos dólares antes que la vida, que era mucho mas cara y no podía ser repuesta ni en un millón de años.

-Deténgase, voy a bajar.

-Si, señor.

Kamijo bajo del vehiculo oculto tras unas gafas y un abrigo largo y negro intentando legar al otro extremo de la calle mientras la acongojada extranjera se quedaba inmóvil viendo alejarse a esos ladrones a paso veloz que ni el mismo Kamijo quiso seguir.

-Estas bien?

-Mi cámara...-Dijo angustiada mirando aun hacia la calle.

-¿No te hicieron daño?-Siguió preguntando con su voz suave y retraída, pero ella no le contestaba en lo absoluto.-Ey!-Dijo alzando la voz y sosteniéndola de los hombros para que reaccionara.

-Estoy bien.

-Ven conmigo, estas temblando.-Dijo protegiéndola con sus brazos para llevarla hasta su vehiculo estacionado a un costado, pero ella repentinamente se detuvo forzándole a hacer lo mismo.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Pude haber muerto...

-Si hubieses peleado con ellos...

-Se muy bien que eso es fatal... además... Gracias a dios la cámara es vieja.-Suspiro aliviada.

-Estas pálida, vamos, sube, te llevare a tu casa.

-Eres... mi héroe...-Susurró mientras se dejaba guiar hasta el carruaje de aquel hermoso príncipe azul.

Callados extremadamente, sin poder articular una palabra sobre algún tema específico se encontraron dentro de un refugio en ruedas camino hasta el infinito o hacia donde los ojos de Kamijo podían llevarle. En esos momentos, encontrándose sentada junto a él solo podía repetir un "gracias" a la nada.

-¿Dónde le llevamos, señor?-Preguntó el chofer mirándoles por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Dónde quieres que te lleve?

-Al paraíso...-Pensó secretamente mientras le sonreía.-Llévame a casa.

-Ahora... tengo que ir a un ensayo...-Dijo Kamijo intentando armar un plan de la nada.-¿Te gustaría venir también?

-Eh?

-Mayumi estará feliz, ayer no hizo más que hablar de ti junto a Ayaco.

-Que lindas.

-¿Aceptas venir?

-Encantada.

La invitación había sido el paso para ser capaz de entrar al mundo de Kamijo quien amablemente abrió las puertas para dejarle el paso libre a su lado, caminando juntos por una alfombra de rosas... era eso lo que imaginaba mientras a su lado, todos saludaban y hacinan reverencia, haciéndole sentirse como una verdadera princesa a su lado. La expresión de Mayumi al verla fue de asombro, no imaginaba que llegaría acompañando a Kamijo como si se trataran de buenos amigos a una reunión de grupo y ensayo. Lamentablemente Ayaco no esta presente para poder hacerle sentir menos incomoda cuando la mirada de la manager comenzaba a ser amenazante.

Tanto Hizaki como Yuki fueron muy categóricos al comentar al respecto. Una mujer en medio era como la muralla que podía separarlos, pero no contaban con que Teru simpatizaría con ella de primer momento invitándole hasta tomar agua mineral de la misma botella. Kamijo en su caso, solo observaba desde lejos mientras intentaba con Hizaki crear la armonía en una de sus canciones.

-¿Por qué la trajiste?-Pregunto Hizaki mientras recibía de sus manos una de las composiciones de su compañero.

-¿Hice mal?

-Es una extraña viendo a nuestro grupo.

-No lo creo.-Su respuesta sin culpa fue extremadamente rara.

-Como sea... no estoy de acuerdo.

-Bien.-Contesto mirando hacia la joven.

-Si no se va la violaremos.

-Bueno.

-¿Me estas escuchando?

-Mm?

-Olvídalo. Comencemos con el ensayo.

Era muy diferente ver a un personaje desde una pantalla que verlo y oírlo en persona. Kamijo era de la clase de príncipe azul palpable y alcanzable, se veía como un espejismo que con luz propia iluminaba todo el espacio con una bella sonrisa. Y sus ojos, para que mencionar el brillo de sus ojos fijándose en el infinito mientras alzaba su mano para lidiar el vacío extremo de la nada, más allá de donde sus sueños podían encontrarse. Si en este momento no suspirara y sintiera que sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos, pensaría que es un sueño vil y repúgnate que se empeñaba en maldecir su suerte, pero era real. Kamijo era real. Y no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en su imagen sutil y encantadora.

La primera vez que le vio fue en una revista. Su estilo andrógeno, sus cabellos largos, rubios y ondulados le llamaron la atención... cuando pudo escuchar su música quedo atada. Pronto descubrió su hermosura mientras evolucionaba aun estado perfecto de príncipe... vestido con ese traje azul bordado en dorado, su cabello dorado y corto, como los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas solían llevar. Pero pasado un poco mas de tiempo conoció el otro lado de ese príncipe... el humano con una historia triste y significativa que por cierto, había olvidado.

-Ya podemos irnos.-Dijo Hizaki guardando su guitarra.-¿Nos vamos todos juntos a celebrar?

-Yo llevare a la joven a su casa.-Anunció Kamijo arreglándose la ropa.-Es tarde, además tengo que hacer otras cosas y ayer celebramos.

-Que poco amistoso.-Pensó Clou mientras sonreía imaginando otras cosas.

-¿Te iras conmigo?-Preguntó directamente.

-Claro.-No estaba dispuesta a perder una oportunidad tan hermosa como esa.

Había imaginado unas cuantas veces como seria estar al lado de Kamijo en medio de la noche. Posiblemente el sonreiría sensual, intentando acercarse a su boca para robarle n beso, entonces le invitaría a casa, se recostaría sobre sus sabanas y jugarían a ser uno solo todo el resto de la noche, pero... en la realidad, Kamijo ni siquiera pensaba en hacer tal cosa, y con la mirada perdida en la ventana ni siquiera la notaba presente.

De pronto, antes de llegar siquiera a la cuadra, paso a su lado un carro de bomberos, y al final de la calle, una gigantesca llamarada. Ya cuando pudieron llegar al lugar, Clou miro con horror que su nuevo departamento ardía completamente desde la planta baja, quedándose sin nada./


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: "Pocas palabras"**

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. No llevaba siquiera una semana y el fuego se llevaba su ropa, su pasaporte y sus esperanzas. Según los rumores, el fuego había comenzado en la planta baja y sin piedad había consumido el material como si fuese una caja de cartón. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era lo último que podría pasarle en la vida, que destruyan su refugio y su felicidad. Los brazos de Kamijo cobijaron su llanto en su pecho en el preciso instante en que el agua comenzaba a pagar las llamas.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar justo ahora?-Se pregunto mientras sentía el suave perfume de Kamijo envolviendo su cuerpo de calidez. No era momento para pensar en el romanticismo, pero al notar que sus mejillas se sonrojaban alzo la vista y vio ese rostro perfectamente dibujado a centímetros del suyo mirándole con compasión.

-Sube al auto. Yo me encargo.-Dijo en tono fraternal, dejándola al cuidado de su chofer.

Para Kamijo, hacer esto significaba mucho. Se involucraba con una especie de joven encantadora que estremecía su cuerpo al máximo y aunque no le agradaba tal sensación no podía ignorarle. Por eso, sin poder resistirse a sus lágrimas se hizo cargo de la situación mientras ella le veía entre lágrimas.

-¿No es genial?-Pregunto al chofer que le miro con extrañeza.-Kamijo es... realmente genial.

Basto con unos minutos para que Kamijo volviera al vehiculo con un olor a humo que impresionaba.

-Lo siento. S ha consumido todo.

-Diablos...-Dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia delante.-Perdí absolutamente todo.

-¿Qué perdiste exactamente?

-Mi ropa... y mi pasaporte.

No podía creer que una extranjera pudiese ser capaz de dejar los documentos mas importantes en la casa. Debía ser demasiado especial para hacer eso.

-Te llevare a mi departamento.

-¿Qué?

-A departamento, por favor.-Indico al chofer sin mirar a su invitada que con grandes ojos quería seguir llorando.

Era extraño ser invitada a vivir con él como si fuese una persona importante a quien cobijar y proteger. Kamijo había extendido su mano hacia ella para darle esa posibilidad de permanecer en un sitio seguro hasta que pudiese arreglar sus papeles de residencia lo antes posible y sin preocuparse de nada más. Ser parte de su historia era lo que le hacia sentirse alguien importante.

-Te mostrare tu habitación.-Dijo cuando por fin llegaron al departamento.

-Kamijo...

-Tiene baño privado, así que no te preocupes por nada.

-Gracias por ayudarme.-Dijo al ver que el intentaba no prestarle atención.-Es muy importante lo que has hecho por mí.

- Generalmente no estoy en casa así que si no me ves por unos días no llames a la policía.

- Comprendo.

- Puedes ocupar el teléfono si quieres para llamar a tu familia.

-muchas gracias, Kamijo.

-Me voy. Adiós.

-A donde vas?

-Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos. Llegare tarde así que no me esperes. Duerme tranquila.

Su manera de tratarle en esos momentos había esfumado toda preocupación y tristeza de sus ojos. Ahora solo podía suspirar y ver que Kamijo realmente le había llevado a su departamento.. al lugar que le pertenecía y envuelto a su mejor perfume.

Estaba sola en un gran departamento. Envuelta en el dulce aroma de ese hombre quien sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces le había llevado a su hogar sin siquiera temer de que hiciera algo malo en su ausencia. Kamijo era demasiado confiado o es que... realmente podía sentir algo por ella. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Kamijo no era de la clase de persona que se enamoraba fácilmente, además... según lo que había escuchado de Mayumi, él ya tenía a alguien a su lado.

-Así que esta es la casa de Kamijo.-Suspiro mirando desde la puerta atentamente los detalles de la decoración, tan sutil y representante de la belleza entre objetos modernos y antiguos, sacados de una colección valiosa de un palacio Frances. Kamijo tenía buen gusto. Desde la sala de estar hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones todo era elegante y sofisticado, con esta vista tan refinada podía decir perfectamente que Kamijo era un príncipe con todas sus letras y ella pensaba ser su doncella.

Ya lo había dicho Hizaki en una oportunidad. Cuando le dabas la mano a una dama debes estar atento a que ella pueda tomar a otra y atar por completo a un hombre indefenso. Kamijo, era el indefenso, su particular humor era inestable, su carácter fuerte era un blanco perfecto para que una mujer atacara siniestramente con dulces palabras. Clou encajaba perfectamente en el papel de la valiente doncella que pudiese domar al príncipe, aunque Hizaki no creía que pudiera hacerlo realmente.

-Esta en mi casa.-Dijo encendiendo un cigarro.-¿Qué hago ahora?

-La invitaste a quedarse en tu casa?-Preguntó su mejor amigo fuera de la escena musical dejando resbalar un vaso de agua en la mesa.

-Eso hice.

-Por fin. Era hora de que hicieras algo contractivo.

-Contribuyo con la música.

-Hablo de sexo.

-No quiero sexo. Además ella no es mi tipo.

-Cuando vas a entender que el sexo es solo sexo! Además, cuando fue la ultima vez eh??

-No hables de esas cosas.

-Pensare que estas haciendo voto de castidad.

-Yo no soy un animal. Prefiero...

Se veía bastante tentador abrir la puerta prohibida. Aquella que llevaba a la gloria. Debía ser perfecto el lugar donde sus sueños eran apaciguados, donde compartía quizás... dulces momentos de gloria con mujeres... Pensar esas posibilidades le provocaba escalofríos. La perta que estaba enfrente de esa habitación pertenecía desde ahora a ella. Un dormitorio bastante acogedor con baño privado y vista hacia el estacionamiento del edificio. La alfombra era de un color crema muy suave, en las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros pintados en óleo en hermosos paisajes llenos de coloridos. Se notaba que tenía buen gusto en cada detalle.

Agotada por aquel acontecimiento desgraciado de la noche recostó su cuerpo sobre la blanca cama y cerro los ojos para dormir mientras esperaba que Kamijo regresara, pero su cansancio derroto su mente dejándola casi inconciente, profundamente dormida con el aroma de Kamijo creando un sueño. Cuando Kamijo llego por fin, la luz de la pieza de huéspedes estaba encendida, y sobre la cama estaba ella, serenamente quizás soñando con una situación hermosa dada la sonrisa que mantenía en el rostro.

En esos momentos sintió nostalgia, apoyo su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta y cruzando los brazos se quedo observando su sueño por largos minutos interminables sintiendo que miserablemente sus sentimientos no se entrelazarían con los de ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron delicadamente mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua a lo lejos. Tenía el cuerpo frío y era de esperarse después de dormir toda la noche tapada solo con una delgada manta. El reloj de la mesa de noche marcaba las siete de la mañana. Al despertar había olvidado por completo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, pero ahora, recobrando la conciencia y percatándose del lugar donde se encontraba sonrío, como dicen... de una tragedia puede nacer una alegría y esta alegría tenia nombre y aspecto físico... llevaba un nombre hermoso y con su cabello aun húmedo le miró contagiándole de hermosas sensaciones.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Preguntó secándose el cabello.

-Bien, gracias a ti.

-Me disponía a desayunar. Me acompañas?

-Primero... tomare un baño.

-Ah, por cierto, Ten.

Tomo un bolso de compras que había dejado en el pasillo y se lo dio en las manos sin mirarle a los ojos. Clou no podía respirar... le costaba siquiera sostener aquel obsequio.. Kamijo esperaba una respuesta impaciente, pero no era capaz siquiera de abrir la bolsa para ver lo que contenía.

-Ábrelo.

-¿Qué es?

-Le pedí a Ayako que me ayudara a comprarte ropa, ya que se quemo todo.

-Kamijo...-Murmuró llorando en voz baja sin saber a ciencia cierta si era por su desgracia o por la acción de esa persona.

-No llores.

-Muchas gracias, iré... a tomar un baño y regreso contigo. Discúlpame.

Cerro la puerta a sus espaldas para poder llorar sin sentir vergüenza de sus emociones, abatida por los sucesos de ultima hora, el hombre de sus sueños extendiéndole la ayuda en el momento mas difícil, estando a centímetro de el, durmiendo bajo el mismo techo... no sabia si soportaría tanta emoción sin romper en gritos, por ahora solo podía llorar y repetirse así misma que debía recompensar a Kamijo de alguna forma. /


End file.
